Alloysis Keloy
Alloysis Keloy was a Zabrak male Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Sentinel during the final decades of the Galactic Republic. Known to be a Jedi Shadow and fighter, Keloy established a reputation as being one of the Temple's finest cunning and fiercest warriors. When the Clone Wars broke out, Keloy took on the mantle of Jedi General and led the Republic's Clone Army against the Separatists who had seceded from the Republic years ago. In the closing days of the war, when Order 66 was enacted, Keloy was on a speeder bike patrol with Stass Allie on Saluecami, and both of their speeders were shot down by their own men. In the official records of the Galactic Empire, the Imperials made a claim that Keloy and Allie were caught stealing classified Republic information in hopes of overthrowing the Republic. Biography (71 BBY-22 BBY) Early Life In 71 BBY, Alloysis Keloy was taken from his homeworld of Iridonia to be trained as a Jedi in the Temple on Coruscant. After passing his trials, Keloy was paired up with Jedi Knight Samone Ty'liik, where he executed dozens of missions under her wing. Under her tutelage, Keloy crafted his first lightsaber producing a yellow blade and became an adept at Forms I and V. Strong in the Force and developing a sense of devotion to combating the light, many Jedi, including Ty'liik believed that Alloysis would choose as a career as a Jedi Guardian. However, following his ascension to Knighthood in 57 BBY, Keloy instead pursued a career as a Jedi Sentinel, preferring to remain in the background becoming a Shadow of the Order. Well regarded as a loner, Keloy often applied for duty as Jedi Watchmen whenever he was not pre-occupied with his duties as a shadow. During an investigation on Ossus, Keloy met and befriended Jedi Padawan Kyle Redbreak. In 55 BBY, Keloy selected the young Twi'lek Atris Jeveran as his apprentice. While this may have been unexpected, Keloy adhered to the Jedi's philosophy of teaching the next generation. Therefore, he wanted to "pass on what he learned" rather than keep to himself. Twenty years later, Jeveran was made a Jedi Knight, and for his successful training of his Padawan, Keloy was elevated to the rank of Jedi master. Years later, in 32 BBY, Keloy assumed temporary mentoring of Redbreak after his master, Valinor Zaiken, was killed in the Yinchorri invasion of the Jedi temple. Urging him to purge his feelings of emotions and to embrace acceptance, Keloy successfully completed Kyle's training, and as a result, Redbreak was elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. The Separatist Crisis In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had been captured on Geonosis while pursuing the elusive bounty hunter known as Jango Fett, whom Kenobi discovered was the template for an elite Clone Army made secretly on the watery world of Kamino. After much debate, the Jedi Council organized a rescue team to go to Geonosis and extract Kenobi from the Petranaki Arena where he was to be executed. Alloysis, along with 212 Jedi (number still debatable) and his former Master, arrived in the Geonosis system and stormed the arena, where Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padme Amidala were fighting off the arena beasts. Igniting their sabers, the Jedi were completely overwhelmed when hundreds of Battle Droids flooded the arena and attacked them with refined targeting and heavy armor. As a handful of Jedi were left, Master Yoda arrived with the newly found Clone Army and attacked the Droid soldiers. Safely being extracted, the gunships proceeded to destroy the coreships that attempted to leave the system. Though the Battle of Geonosis was won for the Republic, the war between them and the Separatists was inevitable. After the battle, Keloy looked and saw with great pain that Ty'liik had perished during the initial rescue. Burying her deep within the arena to honor her death, Keloy took a moment of silence, then bade her farewell as she passed into the Force. After that, Keloy left the arena, honoring her memory. The Clone Wars Shortly after the initial battle on Geonosis, Keloy, like many of his fellow Jedi, assumed the role of Jedi General and led the Grand Army of the Republic to combat against the Separatists. After becoming a General, Keloy met CC-1709, nicknamed "Dasher", and the two of them shared a stable working relationship. Both were in command of the 653rd Intel Regiment, comprised of Clone Troopers and ARF Troopers. Ranging from sniping to heavy weapons handling, the 653rd Troopers mainly utilize heavy machinery and aerial craft such as AT-TE Walkers, AT-RT Walkers, AT-XT Walkers, Clone Turbo Tanks, and LAAT/i Gunships. Known Units of the 653rd Intel Regiment *81st Artillery Battalion *Torch Company Notable Members *CC-1709 "Dasher" *CT-2355 "Kore" (ARF Trooper) *CT-4521 "Zapper" *CS-6777 "Lank" (ARF Trooper and Sergeant) *CT-2318 "Stacker" *CT-0032/443 "Raren" *CT-3221 "Pox" The Third Fleet After assuming command of the regiment, Keloy was given control of the Third Fleet, which was part of the Champion Fleet. Comprised of both [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyers], as well as [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship Acclamator-class Cruisers], the fleet's role was delivering reinforcements to major battle zones. Acting as a co-leader, Keloy met Admiral Waltz, and together, both of them led the Third Fleet to many victories in countless space battles. Notable Cruisers of the Third Fleet *''Fortitude'' *''Eternal'' *''Destiny'' *''Turbulent (''Acclmator-class Cruiser) *''Fairstorm'' *''Independence'' *''Tainted'' *''Lawful'' *''Provacative'' Known Battles *Battle of Zaadja *Liberation on Ryloth *Battle of Dantooine *Battle of Esseles *Dark Reaper Crisis *Battle of Aargonar *Siege of Saleucami *Mission to Alzoc III *Battle of Ryloth Personality and Traits : "With the Clone Wars in full upswing and the Jedi being commissioned as Generals, my lone personality must forego. The conflict had changed me completely; where I was once unsociable and alone, I became more active when communicating with other people. The price of excessive combat has changed not only my outlook, but the Jedi Order as well." —Alloysis Keloy Keloy was described as a loner; he often didn't talk with other Jedi, nor interacted with other Padawans. Despite this, Keloy was always happy to share his knowledge to those who asked, and that he also was happy to stand in as a Jedi Watchman, preferring the cool air and peace. When the Clone Wars broke out, however, Keloy became more active and interacted with Jedi Generals and clone officers to help co-ordinate the war. Trusting the clones and respecting their intellect, Keloy failed to see their true nature, and as a result, was killed at the hands of his own men on Saleucami. Trivia *Alloysis was the second character to be created for Clone Wars Adventures by player Kyle Redbreak. *Keloy was originally going to have black hair, but was changed to brown to avoid having the same hair color as Eeth Koth and Agen Kolar. Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Jedi General Category:Sentinel Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Jedi Knight Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Force Sensitive Category:Zabraks Category:Duelist Category:Leader Category:653rd Intel Regiment Category:Champion Fleet